For the fire in her eyes
by ladyYuiSama
Summary: After joining the Mt. Reikaku Bandits years ago, Genrou and his sister return to their parent's village during the war with Kutou. When they find home burnt to the ground, Miaka vows her revenge on the Kutou shogun...


I own nothing. You knew that to begin with. Please read and review!  
For the fire in her eyes  
  
By Lady Yui Sama  
  
Chapter one  
  
Miaka picked her way through the crowd of men- most likely half of them drunk, knowing this crew as Miaka did- until she found the familiar head of flame red hair she was looking for. She had to admit, it wasn't hard to pick Tasuki out of any crowd, with hair like that.  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
Tasuki looked up. There was his little sister approaching him. "Oi, Mi- chan! Shouldn't you be in bed by now? It is pretty late!" he called out teasingly. Miaka just rolled her eyes as she took a seat near him and scooped up a bottle of sake. "I'm sixteen now, Shun'u. You don't have to worry about me like you did when I was ten." She took a drink.  
  
Tasuki gave her a sad smile. Of course he had to worry. Being the only one young than him, Tasuki had always doted on the baby of the family. Which was why he took her with him when he joined the bandits of Mt. Reikaku. Of course, leaving the safety of home had forced brother and sister both to grow up quickly, and sometimes Tasuki regretted the loss of Miaka's youthful naiveté. But he was thankful for the years of companionship they had provided for each other.  
  
He remembered- it had all started with Kouji. They'd met at the age of twelve. Kouji had charmed the young Shun'u with stories of life as a bandit- he had joined them only a few months before. A few nights later, he got into a fight with his parents- over Kouji. They didn't agree with their son keeping company with an outlaw. So Shun'u had decided to follow Kouji and join the bandits himself.  
  
He almost made it out of the house that night without any hindrances. He hadn't heard the soft footsteps quietly entering his room, until he found himself face to face with his little sister Miaka, and he realized there was one thing he couldn't leave behind.  
  
Huge, young, green eyes begged him not to leave her.  
  
And he never did.  
  
Sure it was difficult, with a ten year old girl in a bandit stronghold. Many thought that she didn't belong. But through it all, they persevered together, and came out with a mutual sense of respect for each other. The leader took a liking to them both, and Miaka became the sole female member of the Mt. Reikaku bandits.  
  
A fire had been lit under Miaka. Over the next few matured into a beautiful person, inside and out. Tasuki watched as she became a lovely, proud, determined woman with a good heart and a strong will, with awe, and a tinge of sadness that his baby sister was no long a baby. He knew that Miaka was a romantic deep down inside, and someday she would fall in love, marry, and whatnot. It was a little depressing to think about the concept of her leaving- she was all he really had left.  
  
"Eh, Genrou. . . you listenin'?" Kouji tapped him on the shoulder, drawing him out of his morbid woolgathering. Miaka was looking as him worriedly. Kouji had one eyebrow raised. Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, Tasuki gave them a little smile and turned his attention back to Kouji.  
  
"Well, what'd ya say? Baka!" Kouji smiled back.  
  
"I was just sayin' that there's been some rumors goin' around that some Kutou general has been causin' mischief around th' Konan borders. Pillaging some a' the smaller villages. Ran into one of the little camp of Konan soldiers they got stationed all around the eastern parts, near Terro prefecture--"  
  
Terro prefecture. That was where Tasuki and Miaka had spent their childhood- where their parents still, in all likeliness, lived. Stealing a glance at Miaka, he saw her eyes narrowed with worry, and he knew she had thought the same thing. There was something else there, though; a thoughtfulness, a certain fire in her eyes, brighter than usual. . .  
  
Tasuki knew exactly what was going through her mind- and there was no way he was going to permit it. Snatching his little sister by the arm, he dragged her off without a word, even to Kouji, to a separate room where they could talk without distractions or interference. Once there, he released her abruptly and turned, arms crossed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Miaka asked incredulously, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Miaka, I know exactly what you're thinking, and there is no way in hell."  
  
Miaka didn't respond immediately; she seemed to be intently studying the spot where the wall met the floor behind Tasuki, wordless. Her silence was all the proof he needed that his conclusions were right on, which scared him all the more- Miaka had just enough guts to try and pull something.  
  
Miaka finally spoke. "Well, shouldn't we do something? People are suffering for no reason. . ."  
  
"Miaka, no."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"N- O, Miaka. No."  
  
"Shun'u, our family is out there! We have to do something!" Miaka looked up at him with tearful eyes, wide with a mixture fear and determination. Something in Tasuki's heart twisted. He had never been able to deny his sister anything, even if it was for her own good. . .  
  
"Miaka, what would we do if we were to go back? What can two teenagers do to a Kutou army? We've heard about how ruthless they are. . ." There was uncertainty in his voice, but his stance was weakening.  
  
"I don't know- we'd think of something!" Miaka stepped forward. "Look Shun'u, Terro prefecture is huge- maybe they haven't even reached our village yet. They may still be time to save our family- if we go now. And even if they have, maybe we can help an survivors. . . just a few. . ." Miaka was pleading with him now. "Come on, Shun'u. I at least want to see if they've even reached our home yet. It would kill me to simply not know."  
  
"Miaka, there is no way I can let you go alone. . ."  
  
"I'm sure one of the bandits would be pleased to accompany me."  
  
Tasuki wasn't sure if he would trust any of the bandits with his little sister's life, except for perhaps Kouji- but he'd think it just as ludicrous as Tasuki did. The only way he would let Miaka go is if he himself accompanied her.  
  
Miaka was getting prepared to ask one of the bandits to help her. "Let's see, Yuki is pretty nice. . ."  
  
"No, Miaka, if any goes with you, it'll be me."  
  
Miaka looked up and squealed. "So you are going to let me go! All right, an adventure!" She threw herself onto a very startled Tasuki, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey. . . I never said. . ." But his words had fallen on deaf ears. Finally giving in, he put his arms around his sister and prayed to whatever gods might exist that Miaka might come out of this in one piece.  
Over the next few days, Tasuki's concerns only grew as all around them bandits were encouraging Miaka on her mission. They had set to leave in five days; three had ticked agonizingly by, and Miaka was getting antsy. Her bag was packed with as much clothes as she could bring, but light; she didn't want to slow them down, and they could always wash at the creeks that incessantly crisscrossed the landscape of Konan. The pack sat in a corner of her room, along with bow and quiver Tasuki had given her. Kouji had mentioned that perhaps she should have a weapon of her own, should she need to defend herself; Tasuki had taken up the idea quickly and the two of them had taught her to use it. She still couldn't aim very well, but at the very least she knew how to operate it.  
  
At last, the dreaded/anticipated day had arrived. Tasuki and Miaka were both anxious, but for different reasons. The horses were readied, everything was loaded to go. Miaka and Tasuki were saying a few last goodbyes to the bandits. Kouji approached, smacking Tasuki on the back and wrapping Miaka into a brief hug. Then, the duo were mounted and off.  
Tasuki looked around himself, unbelieving. Everything-EVERYTHING- was burnt to the ground. The Kutou military had done quite a job on this village, and he was sure the surrounding ones weren't in any better condition. The reason this one was such a blow, was that they were standing in their own field. This was their home.  
  
He turned slightly, looking at his sister. Miaka had her back turned, but Tasuki saw her clenched hands and trembling shoulders. Knowing her pain, he stepped forward and put his hand on her arm. "Miaka. . ."  
  
Miaka turned to Tasuki. There was pain and anguish in her eyes, of course, but Tasuki was surprised to find no tears. Instead, he found the fire that always flickered there roaring with flames of passion There was anger, determination, courage. . .  
  
"They can't get away with this- they won't get away with this."  
  
"Miaka," Tasuki voice was barely a whisper. Miaka turned away, facing the setting sun on the horizon. He watched her eyes narrow with something akin to awe. He had never seen his little sister like this before.  
  
"I will fight them, if no one else will. I will not let the Kutou soldiers kill any more innocent people. This is not over."  
Okay, I realize this chapter was a little rushed, but it's all for the good of the story. I mostly just wanted to get the basic plot set here in a bit of an intro. I promise the rest will go a lot more smoothly. Please bear with me, minna-san!  
  
PLEASE tell me what you all think! Reviews are my lifeblood! Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but they ARE much appreciated! So please be the kind sweet good hearted people I know you all are and review! Arigatou! Ja!  
  
Lady Yui Sama 


End file.
